Daikou's World
by Flamelta
Summary: A long time ago, the Jedi's and another race called the Daikous had a war. After years, the Jedi's won. The Daikous were forced on a small planet, forgotten. Now they're planning to once again rule the universe. Starting with one young Daikou. Plz R


**Glincer, my Brother**

"There're two that's isolated from the rest?" Lindra asked. "That's what I heard anyways", Glincer replied, "You think you can do it? There are two of them after all". "Why not?" Lindra raised her voice a bit, "You're the strongest Daikou the universe knows! I'm your sister; I trained with you ever since I remember, two Jedi's? That's no problem". Glincer gave Lindra a serious look, "Lindra, you're only 10 years old, you have power, but no experience", he said as Lindra looked away with a bored face, "Plus, those two Jedi knights are supposed to be one of the bests they have". Lindra put one hand on her necklace. "Trust me, this won't let me down", Lindra said. Glincer smiled and replied, "Just be careful and stay away from their lightsabres, Ok?" Lindra nodded and climbed on her Space ship _Lightspeed. _

"We're going to Galtrea!" Lindra said to T1, "If we hurry, we can reach it before those Jedi Knights leave for Naboo". "We're already leaving Daika, we should be there in two hours" T1 replied. "Good, we should make it" Lindra said. I have no reason to fear their lightsabres, thought Lindra, I could attack them without getting close with my trisina".

"Lady Lindra!" I have successfully landed on the planet Galtrea!" T1 shouted. "Huh?" Lindra woke from her sleep, "Oh, good job T1, now lets show those Jedi Knights that this Daikou can do!" Lindra jumped off her bed and ran out of _Lightspeed. _Galtrea was a very green planet; there are lots of trees everywhere. Lindra stood in a center of a little town.

Lindra took her necklace (Trisina) off her and pushed some buttons. "Search or all laser weapons on this planet!" Lindra commanded. "I see", Lindra said softly, "Search for lightsabres". Lindra pinpointed the location of two lightsabres; it was at an inn not too far away.

Lindra ran to the inn as fast as she could. When she got there, she saw a nice little inn that's clean and polished. She went up to the counter. "Can I help you miss?" the guy at the counter said. "Yes, make a lot of noise" Lindra said with a smile. "Pardon me?" the guy asked, looking confused. Lindra smiled and took off her trisina again; she pressed a button and laser beams appeared everywhere on it, except where her hand is. She looked into the man's eyes. "Ahhhh! A Daikou! A Daik…" The man started yelling, but he didn't finish as Lindra had already cut him in two. That should be enough, Lindra thought. And she was right, everyone started panicking instantly.

Lindra looked around and saw what she came for, Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi rushed down the stairs with their lightsabres. "Be on you guard Obi Wan" Qui Gon whispered, "She is the sister of Glincer, one of the best Daikou fighters". "What is that weapon she's holding, master" Obi Wan asked. "A trisina, very advanced Daikou technology, don't underestimate her", Qui Gon answered. "Yes master" Obi Wan replied. "If you have questions, about me, then why don't you ask me instead?" Lindra asked, "I'm willing to talk before I fight, unlike my brother". "Why isn't Glincer here instead?" Qui Gon asked, "What is he doing now?" "I said about me didn't I?" Lindra replied, and with that, she threw her trisina toward Qui Gon and Obi Wan. They both dodged it. Obi Wan charged at Lindra to get close enough to attack Lindra, but as the trisina returned to Lindra's hand, it almost hit Obi Wan right on the head. Qui Gon somehow got close enough to attack Lindra, but she dodged his lightsabre. Lindra threw her trisina again and again; each time faster and faster, she was also keeping her distance from them. She can see that they're tiring out. Lindra began to slow down the pace as she enjoyed Qui Gon and Obi Wan dodging her attacks. They are getting tired and if I keep up the fast pace, they won't keep up, I don't want the battle to end so quickly, Lindra thought, there are only two after all, I shouldn't end things that quickly. Lindra loved it when she's powerful, she tried to get Obi Wan to do a weird dance with her trisina, but when she took her eyes off Qui Gon, he got close enough to stab Lindra in the left shoulder. "Ahhh!" Lindra cried in pain. She quickly transformed her trisina into a laser whip and tried to hit Qui Gon, but she missed. Lindra didn't care; she had never felt so much pain in her life! Not even in her trainings, had anyone dared to damage her beyond a few bruises and cuts. I can't fight with this much pain! Lindra thought, I'll deal with them later.

Lindra put her trisina back on her neck and begun to run. Qui Gon and Obi Wan were chasing after her. Lindra used her right hand to send a blast of air currents that pushed Qui Gon and Obi Wan back. Lindra ran to a forest near by and sat down. She was bleeding, she had seen others bleed to death, and she had caused many to bleed, but she has never seen this much blood from herself. I'll destroy them, Lindra thought; I'll kill all of them! Every single Jedi Knight. She hadn't really felt so much anger against the Jedi's before, even though she knew they were her enemies. She wasn't angry when they told her that The Jedi Knights were the Daikou's worst enemy, she wasn't angry when they told her that the Daikou would be ruling most of the universe if it wasn't for the Jedi's, she wasn't angry when they told her that many years ago the Jedi Knights and the Daikous had a war and many Daikous were killed, she wasn't angry when they told her that the Jedi's forced the Daikous on the planet Daika and kept them there as prisoners for many years until the republic decided it was against the law to do so, but now, she was angry, and for the first time in her life, she felt real anger. Lindra can't feel the pain anymore; all she was feeling was anger.

Lindra aborded _lightspeed _and traveled to Urinu, where it's rumored to have a Jedi camp on it. When Lindra got to the planet, she once again checked her trisina for lightsabres, and to her surprise, there was a collection of over 300 lightsabres in one area. Stocking up on weapons huh? Lindra thought, what's the point to have all those if there's going to be nobody using them by the end of the day? Lindra began to head off on that direction. Lindra soon found herself in the middle of a wasteland. Everywhere she sees is dirt and more dirt. Where is that camp? Lindra thought, should be around here somewhere.

Lindra walked a little further and saw some people by an almost dried up well. "We have to do something about this", one of them said. Lindra didn't waste anytime, "Hey!" Lindra shouted, "Who are you?" Everyone turned to face Lindra. "You're trespassing in a private land!" one of them said. "This is a wasteland, who would want this land?" Lindra asked, then smiled, "unless, it was to train Jedi Knights". The group at the well suddenly became tense, "Who are you?" one of them said with a tense voice. Lindra replied by taking off her trisina and activating it. One of the older people at the well gasped, "That's a…, she's a Daikou!" he yelled. "Then we have to get rid of her before she tells the rest of them about our base!" another person said. Everyone suddenly pulled out a lightsabre and faced Lindra. "So you are Jedi Knights" Lindra said satisfactorily. In a blink of an eye, Lindra threw her trisina and killed 4 Jedi's in one swing; she was surprised that it was so easy. "What? No…." one of the Jedi, said as his partner got killed. He recovered fast and charged at Lindra. These people are slow and don't seem to know how to fight properly, Lindra thought as she killed more Jedi's. Lindra didn't make the mistake of slowing down again; she threw her trisina faster and faster at the thought of Qui Gon piercing her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked, "I can't be believe you Daikous even picks on our pupils now!" Lindra turned to face a much older Jedi holding his lightsabre. "What are you going to do?" Lindra asked, "Attack me too? You people are no challenge, the one that I really would like to fight is Yoda". "You will never see master Yoda," The older Jedi shouted, "I will not let you continue to live this way!" Lindra threw her trisina without any warning; it cut the Jedi at his legs, now the Jedi can hardly move. Lindra threw her trisina again and again; finally the old Jedi was not able to block it anymore and was killed by Lindra's trisina. Lindra was feeling pretty good until she looked and saw an entire army of about 100 Jedi knights. The young Jedi's that she met at the beginning was with them. I shouldn't have let them go, thought Lindra, now they called for reinforcements.

Lindra began to fight with the Jedi's but the numbers were too great, she can't dodge all of them at one and was hit numerous times. Lindra was bleeding fast, she knew she had to get out of there or die. She threw her trisina so it'll kill or stop the Jedi's near her. Lindra started to run, but there were an entire army chasing after her. Now she didn't understand why she was so mad at Qui Gon for stabbing her in the shoulder, that was nothing compared to this. Lindra tried to lose them, but it was no use. Lindra began to feel dizzy because she was losing so much blood. Finally she blacked out.

Lindra woke up, half expecting to be in her own bed, and then she remembered what happened. Lindra quickly sat up a saw a little boy. "Hi, your really hurt, you should rest more" the boy said, "I'm surprised you survived at all, you were chased by a Jedi army". Lindra looked at the boy and asked softly, "You saved me?" The boy just nodded. "I guess you don't know I'm a Daikou then" Lindra said. "Of course I do", the boy replied, "Your armor is the armor of a Daikou, I've seen them". "Then…" Lindra started to say. "Anyways, my name is Adwin" the boy said, "What's yours?" "Lindra", Lindra replied quickly, "as I was saying if you saw Daikous killing before then why…" " Just because some Daikous kill doesn't mean others do, and just because they're bad doesn't mean they can't change", Adwin said joyfully. Lindra was shocked, she never met anyone other than the Daikou themselves who knew who she were and didn't attack or run from her. She thought hard about what the boy said and her desire to kill the Jedi Knights. "What if I tell you…. that I'm still going to kill after this…." Lindra asked, "What will you do?" Adwin thought about it for a while. "I know you have stuff that you want to do, and I know that the Daikous have a certain expectation of you" Adwin said, "It's hard to change, but you could at least try to change slowly". Lindra was speechless for a few moments, then finally replied, "I'll try". Adwin smiled and gave a bag to Lindra, "You're probably going to leave soon, so take this" Adwin said, "It contain, medical supplies as well as food". "Thank you," Lindra said softly, she wasn't used to saying that, "I'll be going now". "Ok", Adwin replied, "See ya!" Lindra stepped out on the little shed and tried to locate the light sabers again.

Lindra was surprised that she was not far away from where she blacked out, the Jedi's must have searched for her when they found her missing, had Adwin hid her? Lindra went to the place where she fought the Jedi army. "So the 300 lightsabres that my trisina found before all have an owner?" Lindra said to herself. "There she is!" A voice said suddenly. It doesn't take a genius to figure out whom that was. Lindra prepared herself while the Jedi's surrounded her. A trap, she thought. The Jedi's did not waste anytime to attack. Soon, Lindra's trisina were everywhere, but so are the lightsabres. Lindra killed the Jedi's one after one, but there are just too many. Lindra can feel herself weakening. Zoom! A lightsabre suddenly slashed her across the chest. Lindra fell to the ground and missed her trisina as it was coming back. Lindra lay helplessly on the ground; a Jedi Knight came towards her. "You have killed many in your life", he said, "And I will put an end to it today!" The Jedi took out his lightsabre and was about to hit Lindra when a familiar lightsabre blocked it. Lindra became overwhelmed with relief and joy.

"Glincer!" She shouted. Glincer knocked the lightsabre out of the Jedi's hands with his own, and killed the Jedi before anyone knew what happened. "Why did you come here?" Glincer asked angrily while holding off the Jedi's that were attacking him, "Your task was to take on 2 Jedi Knights! Not 200!". "They hurt me so…" Lindra stopped, it seemed so ridicules, they hurt her once and now she's going after an entire army? She risked her life because some Jedi knights hurt her? Glincer was mad but seemed to understand. "Lindra, I know it's hard getting your first serious wound, especially when you were never hurt before", Glincer said, "You can never feel real anger toward somebody until they really hurt you, no matter what others say". Glincer's face suddenly had a very angry expression, the one that always scared Lindra, "But how can you do something without thinking how it will affect others?" Glincer shouted, "If I trusted you and hadn't tracked you down, you would've been dead by now! How can I ever trust you again?"

Lindra knew Glincer sometimes say harsh words, but this time she knew it was true. She felt tears forming in her eyes; she blinked to send them away. "Now go somewhere safe!" Glincer yelled. Lindra knew she in no position to argue back, so she slowly crawled behind a small rocky hill. She thought about what Adwin said and about Glincer and the Daikous. I'm sorry Adwin, Lindra thought, Glincer and the Daikous are counting on me to become just as strong as my brother, I can't let them down again. Just then she heard a large amount of shouting, it was hard, but she managed to hear some words, "Yes, he's heading towards the mine! Let him go! Let him go!" somebody said.

Lindra forgot her pain and rushed toward to battlefield, she saw Glincer heading towards a part of the ground that isn't exactly the same color as the others. "Stop! Glincer! Don't step back!" Lindra shouted. Glincer looked annoyed and shouted back, "I told you to…." BOOM! The mine set off with Glincer caught right in the middle of it!

"Glincer!" Lindra yelled, she felt tears again. Lindra ran toward the explosion, to her relief, Glincer was not dead, but now, he is unable to fight and the Jedi's are gaining up on them. The Jedi's charged at them from both sides. Lindra tried to hard to fend them off, but she was getting tired, and the wounds that were on her didn't help either. Lindra turned and saw someone trying to aim for Glincer; she slashed him into half with her trisina. While she was attacking the Jedi, another one tried to kill Glincer when he's down, Lindra raced toward him. I need to block that lightsabre! Lindra thought. Lindra threw her trisina at the lightsabre, and she missed!

"AHHHHH! Glincer yelled as the Jedi's lightsabre cut him in half. Lindra can't hold her tears anyone; tears ran down her cheeks like water running down a pipe. Now, she felt real anger, it wasn't like that time when Qui Gon hurt her, it's not about pain or pride anymore, this is revenge, this is real. The Jedi that killed Glincer had got the clue and fled behind the others. Lindra didn't care; she tore through the Jedi's like paper dolls. The Jedi finally realized that Lindra was serious, and the more he run, more of his friends will be killed. So he stood firm and waited for Lindra to strike. Lindra wanted to do more than slash him with her trisina, she wanted to massacre him, she wanted to feel his blood on her hands as he breathes his last breath. She stepped forward, lots of Jedi's tried to stop her, but she killed everyone one of them. Lindra had never felt so much hate and anger in her life!

Just when Lindra was about to make her move, a young Jedi ran towards the Jedi that had killed Glincer. "Stop!" The young Jedi pled, "Please don't kill my brother!" But Lindra was in no mood to give mercy to him. I'll kill them both! Lindra thought. She held up a laser dagger, "I'm going to slice you bit by bit!" Lindra yelled, she was trying to sound powerful, but more tears rolled down her cheeks. As she was about to strike, the young Jedi looked at Lindra directly in the face.

Lindra froze, she almost passed out. Just a few inches from her dagger, helplessly on the ground trying to protect his brother, was Adwin. "You…you're a Jedi…", Lindra managed to say. Adwin stared at Lindra right in the eye. "Please…don't kill him", Adwin said softly. Lindra pulled her dagger back; she reached into her pocket and felt the bag that Adwin gave her before. Lindra didn't know what to do, "But he…he killed my brother…." Was the only thing Lindra could think of saying. The other Jedi's had stopped attacking and all came to watch. "I know, but killing my brother won't revive him, will it?" Adwin said. Lindra felt silent, "guess not, but I need my revenge", Lindra said, softer than she had planned. "If you avenge your brother, someone will avenge my brother then someone will avenge you….", Adwin said crying, "I want it to stop! I don't want it to be like that! I want everything to be ok! I hate this constant fighting!" Adwin was crying loudly.

This would be cowardly for a warrior, Lindra thought, but it was brave of him to say that. It wasn't Adwin's brother's fault, it was mainly mine, I was the one who came here, I was the one who came and caused everything, I'm angry because my brother's killed, but how many brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters have I killed? I came here and destroyed so many lives, so many happy families, what right do I have to be angry with Adwin's brother. Lindra felt herself crying again. She turned around to pick up her brother's body. "Someday", Lindra said "Someday, I'm going to undo all this, someday, things will be like it is in your dreams Adwin, I promise". Lindra began to walk away, I promise, Lindra thought.

Lindra put her brother's body gently on her bed in _lightspeed_, when suddenly she heard a voice, a voice inside her head. Don't be sad, Lindra, the voice said, you're the only one that had ever been able to talk to a Jedi like that, you had formed something no other Daikou had. Glincer? Lindra thought as she stood up. The voice gave a gentle laugh, and I promise you, we will meet again, the voice said, I promise you Lindra. Lindra smile and replied, "I'll be waiting for you then, my brother".


End file.
